User talk:IDave Ja Vu
The current page size in bytes is }}! Archive when it reaches 35,000. Welcome Hi, welcome to R.U.S.E. Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Tedjuh10 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tedjuh10 (Talk) 09:42, 21 July 2010 RE:Rights Sure thing, I'll give you sysop rights :). Please leave me a message at my talk page after you've made some more edits and I'll be happy to grant you b'crat rights too. Be sure to check out the for more information on adminship. Mark (talk) 12:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Open "weekend" Hiya! Do you know there's currently a free-to-play multiplayer-only version of RUSE playable at Steam? It shows all current units available too. Mark (talk) 14:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi....... Dave Hi Dayve im heer to destroy your wiki! Haha only jokin, i will try and help you out on this. Sparky (Radio) 15:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Havnt found any good sites yet..... but i will, but in the meantime, try IGN. Sparky (Radio) 16:14, July 21, 2010 (UTC) There ARE 2 campaigns. Sparky (Radio) 16:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Check what i found....... RUSopedia. Sparky (Radio) 16:47, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I dont have a clue.... Sparky (Radio) 17:08, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KK, im gonna go play Fallout 3 now. Be back on tonight. Sparky (Radio) 17:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sorry bout the page i made, just couldnt find a blog to put it in. if you can, please answer my question, and i apologise for not having an account. ok, thanks Dave. yeah, please put the question in a blog. ( 23:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC)) 1337 only one more day till R.U.S.E. come out! WOOOOHOOOO! Achievements Yep, it's cool if you help with those pages. Sorry about the slow response, had a computer crash. - Wagnike2 18:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :* About Wiki Achievements: I can get them for you guys if you want, my personal opinion on them is that they are for the most part helpful in getting some more people to contribute, however some people will try to abuse the system, but for the most part they are a good addition to any Wiki. - Wagnike2 15:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :* Right, well just let me know what you guys decide. - Wagnike2 13:17, August 20, 2010 (UTC) sorry dave, dont have account for ruse wiki, but huge huge HUGE fan of RUSE. :* The Wiki Achievements were turned on about twenty minutes ago, they might take a little bit to go live. But they should work later on. - Wagnike2 16:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) vandalism R.U.S.E._Wiki:Vandalism - The Evil Dr. F Unit Stats and Pictures I make no guarantees that the unit stats, costs, and so on are even remotely accurate at this point, but it at least gives me somewhere to start so that when the game goes live, only a minor number of changes have to be made. That said, I've been getting the images and stats from this: BurningPhoenixTeam's R.U.S.E. Unit Viewer. Cheers, mate! -- Balphezar 17:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Careful Keep an eye on this wiki, there have been some vandalism on it. I cant do anything but leave a message so check the my home page and find them. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] :i dont see anything about RUSE on your userpage if that is what you meant. there is a vandalism report page here. the same type as futuregames. 00:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I found two cases, but yeah report it and I'll look in to it, it's been getting to many vandals here :( . -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Have you considered locking the wiki against anonymous users? The TF2wiki, (which I also work on) does this. -- Balphezar 01:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *Balphezar see your talk page. *Sparky and others. I've added a site notice with a link to the vandalism report page. Anyhow going sleep now as its 2:30am. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) *What kind of vandals? i haven't found any vandalism myself on this website. ':| ?(Cat 1945 18:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC)) *OMG! this one U.R. is going round creating pages called poo, %$#@, and your mother. Dave, please ban that 855hole. Sorry for the language. (Cat 1945 01:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) *Good, but he destroyed the information areas of the USSR and Germany pages. >:( Whats poppin? Hey, ol' buisness partner! (Per: Futuregames Wiki) Are you well? How is this wiki treating you, is it any good? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]14:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, when creating your personal templates, put it in a place like "User:IDave Ja Vu/Template 1" Or something to show it is for your purposes. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]15:10, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it would still act act as the same as any template. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']] 21:06, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Please don't close anonymous editing There are many good people, myself included, who wish to do nothing more than helpfully edit the R.U.S.E wiki. I, in fact, wrote the entire page for the "Turtling" method of defense. Thank you. Thanks. Thanks. Wiki Hey, I noticed this Wiki is...to put it nicely, in need of some TLC. I have my own Wiki and I know how hard it is to organize everything and make sure the pages are all accurate and so forth. It must be even harder when the Wiki is centered around a game that isn't even out! I'd be more than willing to help you with maintaning and building this Wiki since I've preordered my game (will luckily have time to play the demo before school tomorrow). All you need to let me know is what needs fixing and clarification, etc. and I'll gladly help. Cpl. Wilding 01:49, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I meant more along the lines of adding pages that were needed, but then again my first Wiki was the Call of Duty Wiki, and there was (and still is) a huge emphasis on quality. But yeah, I'll drop in after getting over the awe of the demo and see what I can do. Cpl. Wilding 12:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Vandal (since the vandal report is too confusing) this guy has been adding nonsense to pages. Cpl. Wilding 19:00, September 4, 2010 (UTC) You should really be more tolerant of vandals, ban them for a few days, and if they keep doing it, block them. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Ok.... well you are the b'crat, you make the decisions for the wiki, BTW who created the wiki?? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Dude, what happens if they just create a new account? Or can you actually ban the computer the vandal is using? (Cat 1945 23:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC)) OMG! Some person destroyed the ARL-44 page! Now i'm being asked to fix the thing, and i'm not even sure how to get started. Yeah, I vote more banning powers to the admin. Also I work hard to get my key 2 teh wiki thing, and it doesn't even count right; It started over. I'm going to personally kick someone off the wiki if a hacker or n00b was looking to bring me down. (Cat 1945 01:33, September 17, 2010 (UTC)) No, I wasn't necessarily asking that all unregistered people get banned, it's just that people work hard to edit pages, which can all be destroyed all too fast by some guy who likes nothing else except griefing. More administrators might be a good idea, but I didn't think of that at the time. I'm not proposing myself, because i don't have the time to be one. (Cat 1945 19:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC)) Trying Something Out hey hey thanks ill try to help this wiki out best i can Ww2 fanatic 10:16, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hoping to help build up this Wikia. Waiting for tommorows release :P Truth in War 19:00, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth in War Unit Descriptions Planning on working my way down the list of units, starting with US. Check out Rangers and let me know if I need to add or change anything in the future. How do I make categories, by the way? Truth in War 20:53, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth in War Oh, I found out how. Wow, G.I. looks nice, I'll try that Sigs Yeah, sure you can do that. BTW watch the "Box". Yeap. The Box. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Pictures No problem, good to know before I add more pages, thanks haha, no problem. I feel like I'm annoying the hell outta you, sorry. Just learning how it all works, thanks Truth in War 22:39, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Truth in War Style Guide Italian tank rush Dude, now that the game's here, what do you think about the Italian tank rush tactic? Or for that matter, any other strategy? (Cat 1945 19:22, September 7, 2010 (UTC)) : I don't have the full game. ;-; (sadface) I might be able to get it later this month, but for now, I'm broke as a joke. -- Balphezar 19:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I don't have either demo or disk. Got to wait til the 10th... even then I'll probably wont get it til Saturday. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 01:09, September 8, 2010 (UTC) (gasp) they didnt send you an advance copy? 10:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :You know what i mean... stupid release dates being days after NA -- IDave Ja VuTalk 09:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the ITR works, but you need to plan it fast and carefully, anyhow. Bureaucrat Status If you want to turn Bureaucrat Status over to me, that's fine. I'd set up a request page, except I have absolutely no idea what I would put on it, aside from the fact that you want to step down, and sort of 'nominated' me to take your place. In any event I'll do my best to keep the wiki up as long as possible. Sorry to hear the game disappointed you. -- Balphezar 01:40, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me a bit about R.U.S.E.? For a long time, I thought it was a PC exclusive, but now that I know I could get it on my PS3, I'm more interested. So is it an RTS? And how do ruses affect the game? Do you know of any plans on DLC? I'd be interested about playing as the Japanese in the Pacific Front, so if there was some DLC to come out, that'd be a major selling point for me. Also, how refined is the units system? Is it pretty broad, like "Heavy Infantry" and "Tanks", or are they more faction specific? Sorry for randomly asking all these questions, I'm just interested and you seemed like the go to guy for it. SSD 愛と平和！ 17:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) To address your questions, in order: *Yes, it is a Real-Time Strategy Game. *Ruses manipulate military Intel, which affects how your enemies see the battlefield, and how your units act accordingly. For more specific information on each of the ten ruses, check out our page on Ruses. *At the moment, there has been no confirmation of Downloadable Content. *Unfortunately, R.U.S.E. takes place on the European Front: no Japanese presence, sad to say. *Each faction has the same 'types' of units (Infantry, Artillery, etc) but the factions have different command styles that give them advantages and disadvantages. For example: ::Germany fields very powerful units of all kinds, but requires a lot of time, research and money to build them. ::Inversely, Italy has very, Very weak units, but they're cheap, fast, and take almost no time at all to build. Hope that answers your questions some. Dave isn't on the wiki very much these days, so I thought I'd step in and see if I could assist :3 -- Balphezar 17:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, so, I mean, do they go to naming it "Sherman Tank", or do they just call it "American Tank". I'm usually touchy about these things, and I always like an RTS that has as much detail in the units as a an FPS. SSD 愛と平和！ 11:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) This is both to you and Balphezar - So it's a good thing that they make a distinction between the tanks, in names, appearance and stats. Since it's an RTS, I can imagine that with good tactics, one can even beat Sherman with an Italian Tankette? And what about the infantry? Do they make distinction between infantry types and classes, even to specializations? I mean, a fallirschmijager (I have no idea how to write that) was a better fighter than the standard Wermacht soldier. How far do they go with the infantry? Do they even go as far as being able to change their weaponry? One last thing, @Dave, what's so disappointing with the gameplay? SSD 愛と平和！ 22:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Right maybe you should download the BurningPhoenixTeam's R.U.S.E. Unit Viewer it has details on all units and emplacements. {It's a zip file) Plus cant you access a demo? Any how the real annoyance is the unit production for the console. You have to individually build every unit and place them on the field as a ghost for when they are created. so this mean micromanaging is need just to build an army. Although i may have missed some sort of hotkey? I dont know i was on the xbox. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 22:45, September 13, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah, they might include Japan as a download feature in the near future, like the Heroic and Mythic map packs in Halo 3. In the meantime, do the Locomotion! (Seriously, it' a great song.)(Cat 1945 19:40, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) Real pictures Verey sorry about the Real pictures im planning on changing all of them as soon as there are In game pictures of them, Can't figure out where to find any. Okay thanks. I mainly just was starting links and pages on each item or Tank, so that other people can edit it, Also i was verey suprised i joined this wikia today and have the second most achivments xD. :Hey Dave. I'll try to get onto moving/re-uploading those pictures ASAP. -- Balphezar 21:30, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Re: Real Photos ::For the time being, it's up to you whether or not you want to remove, keep, or put the photos to a vote. ;3 -- Balphezar 21:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :: I have no care if there removed for In game ones. Actully I was the one to find the 50 Pershings.. And i have tested it like 5 times with 2 ruses on the same area my xbox crashes every single time. LtVic 11:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) So what happens when it crashes? does it just quit the match and say there was an error, or does it turn off or restart entirely? (Cat 1945 19:44, September 14, 2010 (UTC)) Xbox Will freeze if done right LtVic 21:01, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, No, Neutral Hey, i thought we could use yes, no or neutral templates for the Bcrat votes, like the vault. Just a suggestion. I'll create them if you agree. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. : I'm for it, if you've got the time, and it's not inconveniencing you at all :3 -- Balphezar 19:19, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Win Tactic For Win Yo guys... I think i found the best way to win in a 2v2 match, virtully un beatable won 8 times in a row today using it with a freind.... Im worried about posting it or where to post it as it might ruin the game for every one... tell me what you think LtVic 14:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Edit to talk Hey, ive edited your talk page because Cat put a Mailto access onto it, it is an invasion of privacy and shouldnt be there. (It could be possibly malicious software) Ive removed it, i hope he did not mean it. [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. It wouldnt be a cookie, they are just small tracking caches to put in your temp folder so you can view your history, nothing bad. But a mailto can have ANYTHING in it, if you allow it access to your computer, it could put anything in it and bypass firewalls (eg. TROJAN.EXE). [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. Main Page What do you mean set-up the new skin? Are you talking about making sure it'll look decent with the new Wikia skin? - Wagnike2 22:46, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :* I can't do it right now until the new skin is completely rolled out, but once it's rolled out I can definitely try for you. - Wagnike2 17:22, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Missing? What?! How has Balph gone'' "missing?"'' How long? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. WTF, he should have left a message that he was going or something, why are you needing an admin when you can check it yourself? [[User:Atomic Sparkz|'Sparky ']][[User talk:Atomic Sparkz|'talk ']]. New Admin Hey, what happened to Balphezar? Anyways I'd like to replace him as a temporary (if not permanent one) admin. Thanks in advance, message me on my user talk page or on the http://menofwar.wikia.com. Once again, great thanks if you are willing to accept me. Thanks, Geniuswas Well thanks again, Geniuswas Extra Admins, etc. More than one responsible author keeping their eye on the Wiki is never a bad idea. :3 I'm willing to give Geniuswas a chance, now that we're on the same page, figuratively speaking. -- Balphezar 15:21, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I wouldn't give him a chance but i'd also mass bomb you all so. :D LtVic 23:05, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Uniformity Hi. Yeah, the wiki needs some major overhauling in terms of getting it anywhere near where it needs to be. There's already a unit template in place, but a mission template would be good as well. I wish I could help more beyond simple mechanics and updating pages, but I still don't have R.U.S.E. yet; much to my disappointment ._.;; -- Balphezar 00:24, October 19, 2010 (UTC) : Page templates are a little tougher, but I think I might be able to throw something together tomorrow. I'd do it tonight, except that it's already pretty late as-is. -- Balphezar 00:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey. Just letting you know I'm gonna set up a sandbox page under my User Page to work on a template format for the pages here on the wiki. Hopefully, we can get a workable product on the go sometime soon. -- Balphezar 15:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) A Good Start! Hey Dave, come check out what I've got so far! The Template and the Sandbox Page where I tested it. There's still some work to be done, but I'm gonna finish that in a little bit! -- Balphezar 16:51, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm still here, and still working on it. There isn't much to look at on the Template page itself, since it's mostly made up of #if: and #eq: arguments :P -- Balphezar 17:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Tried out my first page with the new page template. Works p. good so far! :D -- Balphezar 20:43, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I understand that it's a complex template, but I can only do so much. I'll try to get it to do a subst. transfer though, like you asked. -- Balphezar 21:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Template v2.0 Okay, got the Mission Page template up and going. This is a Subst: template, which means that it will convert to normal page-code once the changes are saved and the template tags resolve. However... That means the raw infobox code is added to the page. For me, that's not a problem, but I worry about new and novice wiki-editors being overwhelmed by the strings of raw code. Anyways, tell me what you think. By the way, I tested it out on the first mission, Colditz Castle. -- Balphezar 13:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - I'm taking what I learned from this template and seeing if I can't convert the Unitpage template to a similar format. Unitpage Redux Okay, revised the Unitpage from the ground up. Almost nothing is automated though, aside from things like Category tags. Plus, the weapons template will have to be added manually to work. But it should be easier to work with, like you asked. -- Balphezar 16:06, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Are there any pages that need any editing, I can probably work on them tommarow for some time. Hey..... Well, I am a fan of RUSE, and also enjoy working on wikis. Currently I have helped(a bit) on the Call of Duty wiki, the Fallout Wiki, EndWar wiki, and this wiki! I was wondering if you could add me on Xbox(my Gamertag is DC 637), and also wanted to know, who exactly are the admins here? Thank you in advance.LW556DCJ 03:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Well, how can you become an admin? LW556DCJ 21:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much. I personally love this game, and I think I'm gonna make some changes that need to happen.....LW556DCJ 20:21, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! Hi, I'm new to this wiki but I'm a fan of Ruse. Um I specialize in templates, so if you need a template blast me with them. And tell me how you like my signature. . 02:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) So, what do i have to do to become an admin? cool, thanks man Hey, i need you to watch out for vandilists because several other wikis, like the killzone wiki, were heavily vandalized. How do i give admin or beaurocrat rights? Major new wiki help hey, its GhOsterider444 again, i made a new wiki for a future game made by ubisoft, i guess a spiritual cold war esc type of game, its Wargame: European Escalation and the website is http://wargameeuropeanescalation.wikia.com/wiki/Wargame:_European_Escalation_Wiki and i need any help i can, so when you get back i could use some help, and also as you can see, i kept the old wiki up and good, no vandalism and its been cleaned up alot more, so when you get back from basic training i hope you can see how good this wiki is RE: Oh, sorry man, but cool thanks, so i guess you were'nt the first admin here were you cause i saw the welcome to RUSE thing at the top